Voices of the Past
by TheSaturnian
Summary: Basically there are two new people, Sakura's age, who are in tomoeda. They are after Sakura. And Sakura starts having these crazy dreams about a voice calling out to her. The voice belongs to someone important. It will be revealed later in the story. This story takes place after the second movie. So Sakura already confessed to Syaoran about her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is my first time so please read and review. Thankyou! =) and forgive me if i keep messing up with the capital letters. And i dont know much of japanese so i cant really add the -kun, -chan stuff coz i might end up making mistakes. **And yeah, i do not own CCS or any of it's characters. i only own the characters i create in this story.**

**Summary:** Truthfully, i dont reeeeeally have a proper summary. The story will develop as and when i think of something new. *laughs nervously*. Basically there are two new people, Sakura's age, who are in tomoeda. They are after Sakura. And Sakura starts having these crazy dreams about a voice calling out to her. The voice belongs to someone important who will be revealed later on in the story. Anyway, this story takes place after the second movie. So Sakura already confessed to Syaoran about her feelings. But he unfortunately had to return to hong kong =|

**Chapter1:**

"Sakura. Come find me. You know me. Come," a voice said.

"Your voice. It sounds so familiar. Who are you?" Sakura called out.

"Come, my child. You can find me. Look deep within you." The voice was slowly fading.

"Hey! Where are you going? Who are you? I can't hear you anymore!"

Sakura suddenly woke up. It was nothing but just a dream. She looked at the alarm clock. It was only 2 in the morning.

_What a weird dream. But that voice. It was so familiar. Yet I don't know who it belongs to._ Sakura thought. She sighed. She was really tired and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

The next morning,

"HOE! I'm going to be late!" Sakura screamed as she jumped out of the bed in a hurry.

"Back to the usual routine I see even if it's summer" kero said yawning.

"How is it my fault if the alarm doesn't ring?" Sakura asked.

"Why are you up so early anyway, Sakura?" Kero asked.

"I promised tomoyo to help her with the new dresses for the play. And now I'm going to be late!" she quickly combed her hair and tied her hair into two pony tails. "Okay kero. Remember. Dad will stay home today. So stay out of trouble no matter what!"

"Why, I don't think I cause any trouble Sakura!" kero said looking as innocent as ever.

"You know what I mean kero. No sneaking around the kitchen! I will bring home some treats from tomoyo's. Anyway I gotta go now! Bye!"

With that Sakura ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Good morning mother" she said smiling at her mother's photo and walked to the dining table. She seated herself. "Good morning" she smiled at her father.

"Good morning Sakura! Heading out to tomoyo's place?" Fujitaka Kinomoto asked her as he watched her eat.

"Yes. I promised I'd help her with the new dresses for the play"

"Well, have fun" he smiled.

Sakura nodded her head. She finished eating and was about to take the plate to the sink but her father offered to do it for her.

"I'll do it. You head off to tomoyo's or you'll be late" he said smiling at her.

"Okay" she let him take the plate. She put on her rollerblades and left.

"The weather is so good!" sakura exclaimed as she head out for tomoyo's place.

Meanwhile,

"The weather!" She made a horrible face as she stared out of the window.

"Why? What's wrong with it? Our card mistress seems to love it" He said looking into the crystal ball.

"Exactly the point" she replied grinning at him now. He just simply chuckled.

"So when do we let her know that we spell trouble? We can start now by spoiling all those dresses right? I mean look at them!"

"Don't you think they're cute?" he replied smiling to himself.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked. She admired the dresses. They were well made and pretty. But the fact that Sakura liked them made her hate them.

"Nothing. And we will. When school starts," he said taking his eyes off of the crystal ball.

"School? What school?" she asked looking at him.

"Tomoeda elementary" he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**CherryBlossomFan07:** Thankyou! Thankyou sooooo much! I love you! Really! You made my day. I come online, and i see that i have a review and i go woah someone actually read my story! I'm really excited because this is my first time. But the point is, thankyou so much for the review!

**Author's Note:** If anybody else is reading it please review.. Thankyou! =) And things may sound vague but the problem is i have so many ideas i don't know what to go for. I uh actually wrote this chapter four five times. because i wanted to show how the two new people are. They're magic is completely different from Sakura's or Syaoran's. And yes there's a third person with them. Them being the new people, whose names you will get to know at the end of this chapter.

**Chapter 2:**

"Finally they're done!" Sakura exclaimed as she helped Tomoyo carefully fold the clothes.

"I hope the senior class likes them," Tomoyo said.

"They'll love them all! I'm sure."

Tomoyo smiled. "Sakura, could you try this dress on? I made it especially for you while making the other ones"

"Hoe? You actually found time?" Sakura asked laughing nervously.

"well it wouldn't do if I don't make dresses for you Sakura. It is my dream to make you wear all the dresses I make," tomoyo said, eyes twinkling like stars.

"hoeeee" Sakura replied slightly awed and embarrassed. "How are Naoko and Chiharu doing?"

"Naoko's down with a bad fever and Chiharu is taking care of her at her house"

_"Naoko," he said._

_"Who?" she replied._

_"Yanagisawa Naoko."_

_"Yanagisawa? You mean.."_

_"The very same."_

_"That means she has powers too?"_

_"Nope. Nothing so far. No wonder her mother Naomi keeps it a secret from her."_

_"Is that why we never met Naoko?"_

_"Yes. we used powers for every little thing. Naoko didn't know they existed."_

_"Anyway i'll prepare a little something for you. Wait here!"_

"Chiharu?"

"Yes Naoko's parents are out on a business deal so they left her with all the servants. And Chiharu is staying over because her parents aren't here too"

"Ohh maybe we should visit sometime."

"Yes we should."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Mmm we can go after our shift at the teddy shop"

"Okay"

"Now go try it on"

Sakura laughed nervously and went to change.

Sakura and Tomoyo were two of the few students who were helping out the senior classes at Seijou High with their play for the Seijou High annual day. It was two months after school started but the preparations had already begun. Naoko and few other senior students wrote the play together while Tomoyo helped out the the clothes. Sakura was helping out with the play and the clothes. Chiharu was part of the play. And few other students in the class were helping out with the props. It was one of the few opportunities for the senior classes at tomoeda elementary to mix with all the classes at Seijou High before they graduated and went to Seijou themselves.

_Meanwhile,_

_"So we drink this and our powers will increase by five times?" he asked_

_"Yes that's what i read uh in the uh spell book!" she said._

_"Spell book?"_

_"Yeah you know, the one containing the spells..."_

_"We have many spell books in the library. Which one are you talking about? I never came across this."_

_"Well you probably don't remember it."_

_"Really? With my photographic memory?"_

_"Hahaha just drink it already!"_

_"You sure are acting weird, you know"_

_"Why are you changing the topic? Fine, dont drink it! Hmph!" With that, she snapped her fingers and disappeared._

_Kai turned to see a shadow._

_"What? You expected me to drink soil water with a few herbs just to increase my powers? And it's not in a spell book. It's her own creation!"_

_"You knew what she added to it?"_

_"Yes. I saw her making it. But we don't need potions and Ai should realise that. We are very powerful."_

_"She's been reading a lot of spell books lately..."_

_"yeeeahh about that the more she knows the better. She shouldn't have come on this mission but she did. So it's better she knows exactly how to channel her energy through her palms. She knows the basics but nothing too serious. She has a lot to learn."_

_"Why don't you think of this as learning experience?"_

_"Because this is too dangerous. If we fail the elders take our powers away! And she uses magic for everything," Kai sighed._

_"Another over protective brother..."_

_"Another?"_

_"Yes. The card mistress has one."_

_"Ahh yes. Touya Kinomoto." With that Kai smiled, snapped his fingers and disappeared from the room._

**Author's Note:** And if you dint get it their names are Ai and Kai..._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer2012: **Thankyou for your review =) . It means a lot to me. Haha I know! It's not really getting anywhere. But it eventually will. Sorry it's so slow. but it's just the first two chapters right? I can't promise you it will be reeeeally good but I do hope you actually read it and continue reviewing. =)

**Author's Note:** Well i said the story was important to me but i ignored it. I had to choose a college plus i forgot my password. I missed out on the college i want by 5 ranks. I hate reservations! =( Anyway now that i decided where i'll be spending my next 5 years, Medicine here i come!

And yes i know it is vague, but it will all make sense later. I think. I kind of have a different idea in mind now. And what sucks is i wrote the next chapter in my phone ( as a note ) and saved it as a draft in my email. I cant seem to find it now =| so i have to re write the whole thing.

Anyway, here is chapter 3.

**Chapter 3:**

_Sakura held her breath. She was under water. She couldnt breathe. She dint know where the surface was. All she could see was a bright light, a figure._

_"Sakura. Breathe."_

_Sakura shook her head frantically. She was quickly losing time. She couldnt hold on any longer._

_"you can breathe here. I want you to breathe Sakura," the voice went on._

_Sakura could not hold out any longer. She let go._

_I can breathe. Sakura thought. She felt steady now that she knew she dint have to hold her breath any longer. She wouldnt drown._

_"Sakura. Find me. Look for me. Reach out Sakura!" the voice said._

_"Who are you?" Sakura shouted._

_Suddenly, a whirlpool started. The water was becoming dark very fast. The bright figure was moving away from her. Sakura found herself choking. She couldnt breathe. She screamed._

She suddenly opened her eyes. She felt around her. She was warm. Not in water, no whirlpool.

"it was a dream. A nightmare. It felt so real" she shuddered.

It was way too early to get out if bed. But Sakura just couldnt go back to sleep. She dint want to face the nightmares now. She always had pleasant dreams. But this woman. Ever since she started appearing in her dreams they were all nightmares. _Who is she?_ She wondered. _That voice. I've heard it before. When i was little._

She groaned. The only thing she could associate the voice to was her dreams. And a memory. Buried underneath all the other ones.

Sakura saw the alarm clock. It was 5:46.

"Ohhh why did i get up so early? I should really talk to kero about these dreams" she thought.

Later that day, at the teddy shop:

"Sakura, a letter arrived for you yesterday night" Tomoyo said.

"Letter? From who?" Sakura asked as she and Tomoyo put teddy bears on the shelf.

"Syaoran Li. He sent it to my house along with another letter. He said he dint want touya to see it and read it because it was very important"

"Hoe? He could've just signed meilin's name right?" Sakura asked.

"Hohoho you're mind becomes very sharp when it comes to Li, doesnt it?" Tomoyo chuckled. "Anyway, here's the letter"

Tomoyo handed Sakura a white envelope. She respected their privacy so she didnt open the letter. She knew Sakura would eventually tell her if she really did need to know.

**_Dear sakura,_**

**_I know this isn't a reply to your previous letter but this was important. I'll reply to that when meilin gets back from shanghai._**

**_Anyway, since i am the chosen one of the Li clan, the elders sometimes do tell me bits and pieces of information that are supposed to be clan secrets only privy to some of the important elders. I'm telling you this because it involves you and the clow cards which you converted into Sakura cards._**

**_The elders have found out about a book called the Book of Fates. It apparently has everyone's fates written in it. Yours, mine, and anyone else's for that matter. It is strong magic. It was created by clow reed. But now it's lost. The book is can be used to find out the future. The past. And with the cards you can find out about anyone. Be very careful with your cards Sakura. There is darkness out there._**

**_Love,_**

**_Syaoran._**

Sakura shuddered again. All those dreams. And now this letter from Syaoran. This Book of Fates sounded very important.

"Ohhh" sakura sighed.

"Is everything alright?" Tomoyo asked. She was concerned after seeing the look on Sakura's face.

"So far. Anyway, i dont think we can meet Naoko today. I have to go talk to Kero." Sakura replied.

"Is it something to do with the Sakura Cards?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes. Do you want to come over?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo knew almost everything that had happened till now. And Sakura wanted Tomoyo's support throughout. So she did not mind telling her. Even though she did not want to see Tomoyo in danger.

_Later that evening,_

_"Kai!" Ai screamed. The library was a mess. Again._

_"What did i tell you about cleanliness?" Kai asked as he came out of the shadows._

_"It was a silly mistake" Ai pouted._

_"Ai! This is dangerous! You cannot make silly mistakes in this mission."_

_"But.. I.." Ai was trying to say something. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was inexperienced. Or so they all said and thought. But she had immense powers. And Kai knew this. But he did agree with the other members of their clan about not sending her out till she perfected her powers.__"look Ai, let me make some things clear from now on." Kai started._

_Ai looked down at her feet. She was used to these lectures._

_"No look at me Ai," he said._

_Ai looked up._

_"From now on we'll train together. We want those cards and we will get them."_

_"We'll train together?" Ai asked. None of the lectures she had ever received had this line in them. Everybody discouraged her._

_"Yeah. I want you to be perfect so that when we take the cards back the elders are proud of you," Kai said._

_"Thanks Kai! It means a lot to me!" Ai smiled._

_Kai smiled back._

_"Now i want u to practise putting these books back in order. First class" kai grinned, snapped his fingers and vanished._

_"HEY! I thought you said together!" Ai screamed._

**Another Author's Note: **I'm assuming since they're together they would sign their letters as "love" or "with love".. I don't know =/ So I assumed...

Anyway, Kai and Ai umm dont exactly sound evil do they? Maybe they aren't.. Or maybe they are..? =P

Okay I don't know why im typing this really lame note (sound slame to me). Eesh I should have more confidence when writing. Okay. Now i'm just talking to myself. =|

Anyway, please do read and review =)

Thanks a ton =)


End file.
